Endgame
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey were never an official couple like Beca and Chloe, so why does the end of their hookups feel so much like a breakup? Because they have always been endgame. Staubrey Love with a sprinkle of angst along the way.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one is a bit different from my usual style, but it was an idea that got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down. It is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Endgame." Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was in those moments, Stacie knew. The trickling and gentle tapping of rain on the bedroom window was the only other sound she could hear besides Aubrey's content sighs. It was a Sunday, an off day for the Bellas, which meant no practices or rehearsals. There were no classes or even crazy parties to attend. Stacie would never admit it but Sundays were her favorites and it was all because of who she got to spend the day with. She and Aubrey had fallen into a comfortable routine, even though they didn't put a name to what they were doing or what they meant to each other. Fridays and Saturdays were spent having fun with their friends. An unspoken understanding passed between them weeks ago that Saturday nights would be spent in bed together and Sundays were only for them. Sundays were for sleeping in, cuddling, and pretending for one day that the only thing that mattered in the world was them. Stacie smiled sleepily when Aubrey tenderly kissed her. Their eyes locked as the blonde stroked her hair and while the silence remained, so did another unspoken understanding. It was more than just hooking up and for the first time in Stacie's life, she realized what it meant to be in love.

"Stace, you still there?" The words of her best friend snapped her out of her daydream about the woman she vowed to forget.

"What," asked Stacie as she blinked a few times and sat up a bit straighter in her chair. She grabbed the phone off her desk and placed it back to her ear as she stared out at the picturesque view of Portland she had from her office.

"Yea Bec, still here, just thinking," mumbled Stacie.

"I know how fucked up all this is, but you did say you wanted to remain friends." Stacie smirked at that.

"What else was I supposed to say, Beca? Our lives are going to be connected. Our best friends are married. Even if I only wanted to see her once every couple of years for a Bella Reunion or something, it doesn't change that we can't have a clean break."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"We haven't spoken since she got engaged. You know that."

"I was just checking. I mean you and Posen always had a way of sneaking around when the rest of us weren't paying attention. I guess a part of me hoped you two had spoken and worked things out."

"You wouldn't be the one asking me to go to her bachelorette party if we had."

"That's true. For the record, Chloe wanted to ask you and try to guilt you into coming but I thought it was better if I called. Just think about it. All the Bellas will be there and this is a big deal for Aubrey. I know you love her. Maybe love means being there for her…even if it isn't in the way you want to be."

"That's rich coming from the woman who strung Chloe along for years and still got her happy ending," muttered Stacie. Beca was quiet and Stacie sighed.

"Sorry, I am just…this just sucks."

"It sucks a lot. Trust me, I am not exactly a fan of Posen right now but Chloe is right. You don't even have to be alone with her. Just come and hang out with your friends."

"I will think about it."

"Thank you. I have to get in the studio, but I will check in later. Don't go disappearing on me again," warned Beca and Stacie smirked.

"You'll know where to find me if I do," said Stacie before hanging up the phone. She tried to regain her composure, but couldn't stop her mind from roaming back to the blonde who occupied more space in her head than she wanted to admit. Her thoughts took her back to their last morning together, the morning when Stacie knew she had to find a way to move on. It was the Sunday morning after Beca's first Coachella performance and all the Bellas came to support their friend. Stacie wasn't surprised when she and Aubrey ended up in bed together. It was the plan after all, to use the weekend as a way to reconnect after not seeing each other for three months. What surprised her was how distant Aubrey was. While the woman was always a bit high-strung, often seeming like she was dealing with an internal struggle she didn't know how to win or solve, Aubrey was quieter than usual. It didn't stop her from going back to Stacie's hotel room or smiling when Stacie asked her to stay the night, but Stacie knew something was wrong when Aubrey wasn't in bed with her the next morning. Instead, she was wrapped in a blanket, staring out the French doors leading to the balcony and looking lost in thought.

"What is it, Bree? You've had something on your mind all weekend. Just tell me," said Stacie as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind. She could see the tears in her eyes through her reflection on the door and Aubrey leaned into her touch as she closed her eyes.

"We can't do this anymore," she whispered and Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Since when?"

"Since…I started seeing someone," she admitted, but reached out for Stacie when she stepped away from her, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"So you are cheating on someone with me? What the hell, Aubrey? Why didn't you tell me before we slept together?" Aubrey quickly shook her head.

"We've been dating, but not exclusive. It isn't serious yet, but it could be and I think I should give him a chance."

"Him," said Stacie with a sigh as she shook her head. "Oh, I get it now."

"Stace, don't."

"Don't what? Let me guess, Daddy Dearest loves the guy, right?" Aubrey looked down and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"He's the son of one of my father's friends."

"Wow, you got yourself a military man."

"No, he's a teacher. He works in a school district outside of Atlanta and is nothing like the image popping up in your head right now."

"Do you love him?" Aubrey sighed.

"Please don't do this."

"Do you love him the way you love me," asked Stacie as she pulled Aubrey into her arms. Aubrey closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No, but I could," she confessed and Stacie gulped at the words.

"How can you even say that?"

"Because it is different with him…"

"Oh I am sure it is."

"I am not talking about sex. I mean that's…that doesn't matter. I just mean things are simpler with him."

"Why because he lives up to the traditional lifestyle your dad wants for you?"

"Yes and he also lives in the same state as me. We can see each other every day and not have to try to fit each other into our busy schedules every few months."

"So you really are going to try to make this about the distance?"

"You know deep down it is more than that. You and I have never been a couple. We've done everything a couple does, but it has never been official, not even when we both were at Barden."

"And whose fault is that? I never once shied away from my feelings for you."

"I know," admitted Aubrey.

"I wasn't the one holding back, so if you are going to do this you better damn sure be willing to call it the breakup it is." Stacie angrily grabbed her clothes from the previous night and began getting dressed. Aubrey watched her in silence for a moment before taking in a deep breath and walking over to her. Stacie tried to pull away, but couldn't stop the tears from falling when Aubrey cupped her cheek.

"I do love you. How could I not? You are the only person in the world who has ever made me feel completely safe, but I can't be what you need me to be and I never could."

"You mean out of the closet," challenged Stacie and Aubrey gulped.

"It isn't that simple for me." Stacie laughed bitterly.

"Of course it is Bree, you just don't want it to be."

"Stace…"

"I get it. Aubrey Posen, the mask you wear, is all about structure and tradition. You want to be the good girl your father can be proud of even if it means not being proud of yourself. Have fun with that," said Stacie before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"So that's it? You won't even let me explain," cried Aubrey and Stacie sighed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She glanced back at Aubrey over her shoulder and smirked.

"I'm a genius, Posen, and this sure as hell isn't rocket science." With that, Stacie stormed out of the hotel room, leaving Aubrey behind.

A knock on the door of her office made Stacie jump and spin around in her chair. Lexi frowned in concern when she saw the tears in Stacie's eyes and rushed into the office.

"Hey, are you okay," asked Lexi and Stacie gave a curt nod.

"Yea, just thinking about some unimportant stuff, what's up?"

"Unimportant stuff doesn't make Stacie Conrad cry. Hell, important stuff doesn't make you cry. You sure you are…"

"Did you need something," asked Stacie and the raven-haired woman cleared her throat as she decided to move on.

"The results are in from last week's trials. They look quite promising."

"And you needed to come all the way up to my office to say that? What happened to your emails are best policy," teased Stacie with a sly smile and Lexi rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. Lexi walked around the desk and sat down on top of it with her legs crossed close to Stacie's.

"Some things are better in person. Look," said Lexi as she held her tablet out. Stacie arched an eyebrow at her and took it. Her eyes widened when she looked at the data.

"Whoa."

"Yep," giggled Lexi as Stacie scrolled through the report.

"It is responding just like we predicted it would."

"Like you predicted," corrected Lexi and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"You did the work. Take credit for it," encouraged Stacie.

"You know, it amazes me how someone with their name on the building can be so modest about their intelligence."

"Technically, it is my parents' name."

"Don't belittle yourself, Dr. Conrad. Two PhDs and a MA you got just for fun is quite impressive."

"Well I wouldn't want to make the rest of my family to think I am the slacker in it. You know the rules though. It is Stacie. Dr. Conrad is my mother."

"You can both be Dr. Conrad, Stacie."

"Now you sound like her and my dad. Thank you for showing me this. I will be down to the lab later. I just need to finish up a few things."

"It is already five. You plan on working late?"

"You know me," said Stacie as she shrugged.

"Want some company?" Stacie glanced up at her for a moment before focusing back on the report.

"I don't want to keep you. I plan on working through dinner."

"Then it is a good thing I had a big lunch. The cafeteria served my favorite today."

"Chicken curry."

"You remembered," Lexi said with an impressed smile and Stacie winked at her.

"I have an eidetic memory and I am pretty sure you could eat curry for every meal."

"Don't let my mom hear you say that. Her proud Latina heart breaks every time she even thinks about my preference for naan over tortillas." Stacie laughed.

"Tortillas are definitely better."

"Oh you would fit right in at family dinners. So, are you going to let me help you tonight or are you still trying to play the stubborn boss that has to go it alone?"

"Fine, you can tag along."

"My, you are quite the flatterer. I am your best geneticist and all I get is a fine, you can tag along," challenged Lexi and Stacie smiled slyly as she handed the tablet back to her. Lexi gulped when Stacie stood up from her desk and brushed her legs against hers as she walked around the desk.

"I have to keep you on your toes. You coming? I can finish up here later," called Stacie over her shoulder and Lexi giggled as she hopped off the desk to follow her.

The next day, Stacie waved at the grounds crew before heading up the stairs to the deck where her mother was waiting for her with lunch. It was a beautiful, sunny day and she was happy her mother decided to move their business meeting outside onto the terrace. Helen stood up and pulled her daughter in for a big hug before sitting back down.

"Hello my love, how are you? Your eyes look tired," said Helen and Stacie shrugged as she sat down.

"I stayed late in the lab to work on some things. The additions to the pool look great. Does this mean you are ahead and the annual pool party is a go?"

"Yes, we know how much you and the boys love it, so we asked for more hands on deck to finish up. Was Lexi with you?" Stacie rolled her eyes.

"We have been over this. I don't mix business with pleasure and you shouldn't be encouraging me to. That's how corporations get sued."

"No, they get sued when both people do not consent or want the advances. You and Lexi are two consenting adults with a lot in common and I think you would be good together. Besides, I trust that you wouldn't make any moves that could jeopardize her future with the company."

"Which is why we are just colleagues and besides, I am not really looking at the moment. My love life has been an utter mess. I used to think that by being pansexual I would have more opportunities to find the one, but apparently that isn't the case."

"You will find the right person when you are ready. Don't dismiss Lexi so quickly though. I have seen the way she looks at you."

"Okay enough about my personal life. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I have a proposition for you, one your father may not like but it may be a happy compromise for the both of you." Stacie grabbed a croissant from the table and sat back in her chair.

"I am listening."

"I know you are not happy here and while I don't think it is just because you feel stifled by Conrad Industries, I do understand your need for more. Your father sees it as an insult but deep down he knows you are just being the independent thinker we raised you to be. The two of us created Conrad Industries on our own and while EJ and Derek don't have those ambitions, you want something you can call your own. How about we help with that?"

"Dad would freak. He is already threatening to fight me tooth and nail for the patents if I start my own company."

"He is bluffing and we all know it. He loves you, Stacie. He is just hurt that his baby girl doesn't want to be a part of the corporation in the way he always assumed you would be. You can still be part of it though if you started a subsidiary," suggested Helen and Stacie perked up a bit.

"How?"

"You are an owner of Conrad Industries, so if you were to start another company and attached it to ours, you would both get what you want. The heiress of the biggest scientific research corporation in the Pacific Northwest doesn't cut ties and become competition, but is still given room to grow."

"I want my own patents."

"Anything you create under the subsidiary would be yours," assured Helen.

"I would want it in Los Angeles. I want to be close to Beca and Chloe." Helen nodded and pushed a folder on the table toward her.

"Here is a list of laboratories in the region to consider. Breaking new ground is always an option but there are plenty of laboratories on the brink of bankruptcy that are viable options as well. Some even already use Conrad tech."

"And dad would be okay with this?"

"Your father and I have always planned on expanding the company. The branches in New York City and Austin are doing well. There is room for growth and this would allow you to do everything you want without worrying about the legality of patent ownerships."

"You know I love what we do. I just need more than this and I don't want to have to ask for your permission every time I want to explore and take risks."

"This would be a way to help you with that. Now, enough about business, I have given you plenty to think about. What else is going on?" Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Nothing," she said quickly and Helen smirked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"My love, please do not insult my intelligence. I thought it was about Lexi and that maybe something happened between you, but that doesn't seem to be it. What is it?" Stacie took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Aubrey is getting married," she whispered out of fear of saying it too loudly and making the tears start up again. Helen scooted her chair over to hers and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am sorry, Stace. I know how much you loved her."

"That isn't even the worst part. I am invited to the bachelorette party. Beca asked me yesterday and I just don't know what to do. If I go, it is like I am supporting this. If I don't, I look like the jealous ex that hasn't moved on."

"You don't owe her or anyone for that matter anything. Contrary to what you two told people, you were in a very serious relationship. She was your first love and you don't owe her an explanation for declining an invite to her wedding, especially after how things ended."

"A part of me just always thought she would come back to me. I know it is stupid, but I thought we would be apart for a bit, realize we can't live without each other, and then be together forever like you and dad. Thanks for making me believe in romance and epic love stories. Talk about setting the bar too high." Helen giggled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Sorry you grew up in a house full of love," teased Helen.

"I just don't know if I can see her again."

"And you don't have to, but closure can be a powerful thing as well. Maybe seeing her again, seeing her move on, will allow you to give yourself permission to do the same. You have been waiting for her and while I can appreciate the sentiment, it has been years. Aubrey is not comfortable with her sexuality. She isn't going to be the person you want her to be and she didn't give you many suggestions that she ever would. Being in the closet is her choice, but you don't have to put yourself through this anymore."

"There were moments. That's why it is hard to move on. There were these moments when it was just the two of us and she would say things or do things to show me we were everything I know in my heart we could be," confessed Stacie and Helen smiled sympathetically at her.

"But she said yes to him. She is going to vow to be his forever and you don't owe her anymore time. You don't owe anyone, Anastacia. That is what I have been trying to tell you. You don't owe Aubrey or your father or any of us. You are Anastacia Conrad, the most intelligent, talented, and one of the most amazing people I have ever known and that is saying something."

"Well, you do know Oprah," teased Stacie and Helen laughed.

"Your father and I wanted to teach you about love. We wanted to make sure you grew up in a home where you understood how precious love is and that you can love whoever you want, but love can be blinding too. Never forget your worth and what you deserve in order to remain true to love." Stacie slowly nodded and Helen kissed her forehead. She held her daughter in her arms as Stacie sobbed and it broke her heart. She wasn't sure who Stacie belonged with, but she knew her daughter needed to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stacie regretted her decision. She thought she had enough justifications and practical points to support attending the bachelorette party. She would get to see the Bellas again. She could get closure and let the past be the past, but the moment she saw Aubrey, it returned. The crackle and spark between them, the yearning in the pit of her stomach, and it infuriated her because it was clear Aubrey felt it too. Stacie kept her distance the entire night. Chloe planned the bachelorette party in Atlanta and the Bellas took a stroll down memory lane as they went to their favorite karaoke bar and clubs. The first part of the night was simple for Stacie. Beca, Emily, and Cynthia Rose did a great job of keeping her distracted, but that was before more alcohol got involved. Stacie was surprised by how much Aubrey was drinking and even more surprised when Aubrey jumped at the chance to take a body shot off of Stacie. It was an item on the scavenger hunt that Chloe made them do, but everyone was surprised when Aubrey opted to take the shot off of the leggy brunette.

"Come on gorgeous, you know I have to win and I am only like one or something ahead of Amy," giggled Aubrey and Stacie glanced at Cynthia Rose for help.

"I'll be your huckleberry," said Cynthia Rose and Aubrey gave her a wink.

"I already took a photo with you in a sex shop and I can only ask two friends for help. You're number one and Stacie is number two. Those are the rules," said Aubrey as she gave Stacie a pout. Stacie sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but make it quick," she said as she hopped onto the bar and people around them cheered. Aubrey leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You know we were never quick," teased Aubrey and Stacie gulped. She focused on trying to solve the Riemann Hypothesis in her mind, sifting through prime numbers for plausible distribution, but it didn't stop the whimper from escaping her lips when Aubrey's tongue licked the salt from her stomach and lingered a second longer than necessary before downing her shot. Many of the Bellas were surprised when Aubrey took the lime from Stacie's mouth slowly, letting her lips brush over Stacie's sensually. The crowd cheered and Aubrey gave a bow, but Beca sighed when Stacie got up from the bar and headed for the exit.

"Stace," called Beca.

"I'm done," said Stacie over her shoulder. Beca wanted to follow her, but Cynthia Rose shook her head.

"I will keep an eye on her. You go help Chloe get Aubrey back to the hotel. I am sure it won't be easy with the amount she's had tonight," said Cynthia Rose and Beca begrudgingly nodded.

The next morning, Stacie sighed in relief when she got the notification on her phone that the jet was ready for takeoff. She was still in her hotel room packing up and picked up the pace now that the earlier departure had been cleared. She refused to read the text messages and apologies from Beca, promising herself to be mad at her best friend a few hours more before acknowledging she wasn't to blame. She groaned when there was a knock on her door, but still went over to answer it.

"I am not in the mood to talk, Beca, so…" She stopped midsentence when she saw Aubrey standing there looking haggard and clutching a cup of coffee.

"Hey," said Aubrey and Stacie gulped.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be hugging a toilet bowl right now." Aubrey sighed as she walked in.

"Ironically, I don't really vomit when I am hungover, only when I get anxious. Can we talk?" Stacie shrugged as she closed the door.

"Not really much to talk about, Aubrey."

"I wanted to apologize for last night. It was inappropriate and I am so sorry I put you in that situation."

"Why were you drinking so much in the first place?"

"It was a bachelorette party. I was trying to enjoy myself."

"Don't try to bullshit me, Posen. I know you and I am really tired of you acting like I don't!" Aubrey clenched her jaw in frustration.

"You obviously have an answer in mind so why don't you tell me what you think I should say," said Aubrey as she crossed her arms.

"You were drinking like you wanted to forget, not like you were celebrating. I've celebrated plenty with you and that wasn't it."

"Look, I just came to say I am sorry for the body shot. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. See you at lunch," said Aubrey as she turned to leave, but she stopped when Stacie laughed bitterly.

"You really think I am sticking around? You are the most selfish person I have ever met in my life," shouted Stacie and Aubrey glared at her.

"I didn't ask you to come here, Stacie. When Beca told me you were coming, I figured it meant you were okay, that we could just be friends again."

"First off, you asked Beca to invite me. Second, friends don't suck on each other's stomachs and try to kiss them with limes in their mouths! Third, you don't get to act like anything between us has been friendly. I am leaving in an hour so I think this needs to be it for us."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying we aren't friends! We are exes and it is so damn unfair of you to ask me to be at your wedding or support your marriage to this clown."

"You don't even know him! He is a good man!"

"I know you don't love him!"

"God I forgot how arrogant you can be. You know nothing about my relationship with him."

"I know you! I know the woman you try to be and the one you really are. I know you, Aubrey, and that's why you are pissed right now. We both know last night wasn't just about the alcohol. That is why I am furious because I could deal with that. I can deal with harmless flirting and teasing, but I can't deal with you using me whenever you want to forget that you will spend the rest of your life in a loveless marriage," said Stacie before heading back toward the bedroom to finish packing.

"Oh no, you don't get to end with that bullshit! You really think you can say something like that to me and that's it?"

"The truth hurts and you have yet to deny it. You know what you haven't said, Bree? That you love him."

"It isn't a fucking fairy tale, Stacie! This is my life! Not everyone gets the perfect parents and family that embrace them. Not all of us have private jets and mansions and places to vacation. Some of us are working just to stay above water, just to not be swallowed up whole by life on a regular fucking basis!"

"You don't have to marry this guy!"

"I can't be gay," screamed Aubrey and Stacie was stunned speechless as Aubrey continued with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't get it, Stace. You really think I want this? You think I want to look at you and want nothing more than to make love to you? You think I enjoy having to hold back from touching you every time I see you? Better yet, you think I like feeling guilty every time you creep into my mind when I am in bed with him? He is a good man. He is kind and caring and he loves me and my father has never been so happy. He is so excited about the wedding and for the first time in years I finally feel like he is proud of me. Not all of us have what you do. I have one parent left. He is imperfect and homophobic and his love is conditional, but that's all I've got. That's it. No mother or siblings and I am finally at peace with that."

"Then why even ask me to come," questioned Stacie and Aubrey shrugged as she cried.

"Because I miss you. It was never just sex with us, Stace. I miss our talks and your jokes, especially the nerdy ones I don't even really understand. I miss being able to call you whenever my day is shitty. I miss our movie nights and inside jokes and late night dinners. I miss cruising around and singing at the top of our lungs. I miss you," she confessed.

"You don't think I miss you too? I am heartbroken over you, Aubrey. It kills me knowing you are going to walk down the aisle to someone who you don't even love…to someone who isn't me. But I can't keep doing this to myself. We aren't friends."

"You're right. You are the only person I have ever completely given myself to though," admitted Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"Me too, but that is over now. We both have to move on. I can't be at your wedding. Have a good life, Posen," said Stacie as she turned her back on Aubrey and tried not to sob. Aubrey wanted to walk over to her, to embrace her, to tell her how much she loved her, but she didn't. She took Stacie's words to heart and Chloe's as well. If she couldn't be what she needed, she had to let her go. The moment the door shut, Stacie broke down in tears, allowing herself to mourn for what she would never have with the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacie wasn't sure what to expect when she saw Aubrey again for the first time in over a year. After the bachelorette party, she flew back to Portland and focused her energy on her work. She barely checked the Bellas' group chat, only giving brief responses from time to time or birthday wishes, and decided to give herself space from her friends. While she hated to admit it, there was no way for her to get a clean break from Aubrey while also being a Bella. She was relieved when her friends said they understood, all except for Beca. The music producer took it personally, feeling as though she lost her best friend over something she had no control over, but Stacie did her best to talk to Beca from time to time to keep up with what was going on in her life. That is how she ended up seeing Aubrey again, after accepting Beca's invitation to the baby shower she was planning for her and Chloe. Stacie was happy for her friends and wanted to show her support. The baby shower was held at Beca and Chloe's house in Los Angeles and all the Bellas were in attendance, along with some of Beca and Chloe's family and other friends. She frowned in confusion when Aubrey excused herself during one of the baby games and while Stacie told herself it was best to leave it alone, she was up and following Aubrey out into the backyard before her rational side could win out.

"You okay? You look stressed," said Stacie and Aubrey smirked as she looked out at the view of the ocean.

"Hi to you too, Stace." Stacie smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, hey Bree," said Stacie as she leaned against the railing beside her. She gave herself permission to actually look at her fully instead of quick glances in her direction. She still was the most beautiful woman Stacie had ever met, but there were bags under her eyes now. She looked tired and had a rehearsed smile, not the genuine one Stacie loved.

"It hasn't been that long. I am still me," said Aubrey and Stacie looked down.

"It has been long enough. So, are you okay? You're still hot, but stressed out Aubrey isn't exactly my favorite," she teased and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"I didn't know you had a favorite version of me."

"Didn't you have one of me?" Aubrey thought about it for a second and shook her head.

"No, they are all my favorites, silly Stacie, party Stacie, nerdy Stacie, and even grumpy and hangry Stacie."

"Huh and all this time I thought the Hunter was your favorite," she teased back. Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

"No comment."

"That's what I thought," laughed Stacie and Aubrey did as well. They were both quiet for a moment and enjoyed the scenery before Aubrey sighed.

"I wasn't sure if you would show," confessed Aubrey.

"I wasn't sure if I would either," confessed Stacie.

"I am glad you did. It is really nice to see everyone together again. It feels weird when it is only some of us."

"So, what's going on in that Posen head of yours? Your best friend is pregnant and you don't seem as happy as I thought you would be." Aubrey frowned.

"I am happy for her. Of course I am, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't?"

"Whoa, calm down, it wasn't a judgment. Everything cool with you and Chloe?"

"Chloe is amazing as usual. It isn't…nothing…I should go back inside."

"You are trying to get pregnant, aren't you," questioned Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you…Chloe doesn't even know that," said Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

"Part of being a scientist is being observant. You declined wine at the restaurant and haven't had a drink since you arrived. You keep zoning in and out of the conversations, so I knew something was on your mind. Plus, your guard is completely up and you keep trying to remind yourself to smile every time someone talks about the baby."

"We don't have to talk about this. I know that isn't fair to you." Stacie shrugged.

"Actually, it's cool. Things are better now and I think I am ready to try that whole friend thing again." Aubrey sighed.

"You sure about that?"

"Try me, what's up?"

"I don't think I can get pregnant," she whispered sadly and Stacie scooted closer to her.

"Is that what your doctor said?"

"I haven't been. I am terrified to check. I want to be a mom so much and I know there are other ways but…the plan was to always be a mom," said Aubrey as tears filled her eyes.

"Well, stress can do a lot to the body, including making it difficult to get pregnant. I think we both know you can get so caught up in your own head that you can't stop stressing enough to actually relax. My mom is friends with a few specialists. They may be able to help or know someone in Georgia you can see."

"You would do that for me after everything I put you through," questioned Aubrey and Stacie smiled at her.

"Bellas for Life, right? Besides, it isn't like I never wanted you happy. You will make a great mom someday, Bree. I always believed that." Aubrey slowly nodded as she looked Stacie over.

"Now who is checking who out," teased Stacie and Aubrey blushed.

"Something is different about you too. You seem…happier," admitted Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"I am. I started my own company and am in the process of finding a location for it. Right now I am still working out of my office and lab at Conrad Industries." Stacie was surprised when Aubrey hugged her, but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her. It had been far too long since she was immersed in her scent and she sighed as the memories came rushing back in.

"That is so amazing, Stace. It is what you always wanted. All of us should be celebrating that too." Stacie waved her off as they stepped back from one another.

"I will invite everyone to the party we will plan once the place is up and running. Once Rad Tech is officially open, I will be more than happy to party it up Bella style."

"Rad Tech, I like that. You are amazing, Stace." Stacie looked down at her feet and took in a deep breath as she said the words she mulled over since they first arrived.

"I also have a girlfriend now," she confessed and Aubrey gave her a small smile.

"That's great. I figured as much. You deserve everything you want in life. What's her name?"

"Lexi, we work together. Well, not really anymore, she works for my parents' company as a geneticist and is happy with her position there. I offered her a position with Rad Tech but she didn't want it to be a conflict of interest when it came to our research. She is very practical like that."

"Stacie Conrad attracted to practical women…never," teased Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"Oh I definitely have a type. She is ambitious and structured. She definitely is smart. Can't sing to save her life but we all have our flaws."

"And she loves you…right…like…" Aubrey took in a deep breath to collect herself and Stacie waited patiently for her to continue.

"She loves you the way you deserve to be loved, right?"

"Yes, we love each other. She is out and has been since she was a teenager. Her parents are catholic so things were tense for a while between them but they are very accepting of me and kind."

"I am happy for you. I never wanted…I never want you to think I didn't want your happiness."

"I know you did, Bree," assured Stacie as she cupped her cheek and Aubrey leaned into her touch.

"Hey you flat butts, time for presents," called Amy and Stacie quickly pulled her hand away as they took a step apart.

"You heard the Aussie. Time for presents," said Stacie before quickly heading back inside. Aubrey tried to calm her nerves before following her back into the house as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stacie tossed her black-rimmed glasses on the empty space beside her in bed and rubbed her eyes. She'd spent the past three hours going over the blueprints and designs for the new Rad Tech research facilities and lost track of time. She grabbed her phone and cursed when she realized she managed to miss Lexi's calls. She called her girlfriend back and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hey," Lexi said sleepily and Stacie sighed.

"I am sorry, Lex. I put my phone on do not disturb and forgot all about it. I just wanted an hour to focus on the designs and time got away from me. How did the meeting go? Please tell me you at least went out and explored London a bit."

"EJ and I had celebratory drinks at a pub and watched some soccer. Sorry, football as they call it here."

"I guess that means the presentation went well."

"They made an offer and EJ accepted. Conrad Industries is now officially international. No more middle man or waiting for results overseas."

"Wow that is great. I am surprised EJ didn't call me about it."

"I think he passed out pretty early. You should have seen how nervous he was. It was a successful but very long day."

"When can I have you in my arms again?" Lexi giggled.

"Tomorrow night I will sleep over at your place but don't be surprised if I am too jetlagged to be any real fun."

"You are always fun. Get some sleep. I will talk to you later."

"Love you, bye."

"Bye, babe," said Stacie before hanging up. She tossed her phone on the bed, but smiled when it rang again.

"Miss me already," teased Stacie, but she frowned when she realized it wasn't Lexi.

"Hey," said the voice that also made her heart flutter and Stacie's eyes widened.

"Bree, hey, uh…what are you…why…um…is everything alright," Stacie managed and Aubrey sighed.

"Yea, I just…I guess I just needed to hear a familiar voice tonight." Stacie glanced at the clock.

"It is really late there. What are you even doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake up Chloe."

"Well, she is probably up. Beca says Lucas is a night owl."

"I know but they have their hands full and I just wanted someone to talk to tonight."

"What's up? Did you ever go to that specialist," asked Stacie. It had been four months since the baby shower and Stacie made more of an effort to stay in contact with her friends. She and Aubrey stayed in contact more as well and actually spoke directly to one another in the Bellas' group chat, but that night was the first phone conversation they had.

"Yes and it turns out you were right. It is all in my head."

"That's not what I said. I said stress can do things to the body. You are stressed and it is putting stress on your body, throwing your hormones out of whack."

"I really don't want to talk about my stress right now. Tell me about you. What is happening in the life of the amazing Stacie Conrad?"

"Well, construction begins next month on the research facilities. It took a lot longer than I wanted but I think this is the best way for me to do it. Lexi didn't agree with that and said I shouldn't have turned down the properties my mom showed me, but the labs were either too small or too old."

"Stace, this is your dream. You have worked your ass off to get here and it is part of your legacy. You are building an empire and that takes time. At least you will know every piece of those facilities is what you want them to be because you are choosing them. It is like I tell my clients all the time, if it doesn't feel like it is yours, you won't put your best foot forward. It is a lot of planning though isn't it?" Stacie groaned.

"So much," she whined and Aubrey giggled.

"Welcome to my world," she teased.

"I don't know how you do this all the time."

"Well, to be fair, most of the time I help renovate and revamp resorts. I have only had to start from scratch once and it was a nightmare. I never want to do that again unless it is mine."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"Hey, I said unless it is mine. It is different when you are invested and connected to it. Once it is built, you are going to have a place in L.A. that is everything you have ever wanted it to be. Remember that when the long nights get tough."

"I will."

"Your dad still giving you a hard time about it?"

"Actually, he is starting to come around. I think he is starting to remember what it was like. He and my mom built Conrad Industries from the ground up. They still tell stories about driving out to the land and envisioning what would be there. I think he is becoming a bit nostalgic about it, which is nice. I hate when we aren't on the same page."

"That's because you are a total daddy's girl."

"I am not," laughed Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

"Oh don't even try it, Stace. It is cute though."

"Yea, I am pretty cute."

"Smartass."

"Yea, I am pretty smart." Aubrey laughed and sighed happily.

"Thank you, I needed this. I am really glad we can talk again."

"Me too."

"Well, I am going to finish this bottle of wine and then get some sleep. Text me pics of the designs when they are done. I would love to see what you came up with."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night," said Aubrey and Stacie sat on the line in silence well after Aubrey hung up. She could tell something was off, but figured Aubrey would tell her in time. They were becoming friends again and she made a mental note to text the designs to her in the morning.

Two more months passed before Aubrey and Stacie saw each other again. Their phone calls came more often until one day Aubrey mentioned a meeting in Portland with clients. They both danced around the topic for a couple of days on the phone before Aubrey finally got up the courage to ask Stacie to dinner while she was in town. She was relieved when she agreed and both were nervous when they saw each other. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm again though, falling into conversation easily and enjoying their meal together. Afterwards, Stacie took Aubrey to get donuts for dessert and they brought the treats back to her house. Aubrey laughed when Stacie emerged victoriously from the kitchen with two cups of milk.

"I can't remember the last time I had donuts. Let alone went in search of them for dessert," said Aubrey as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I will have you know these are the best donuts you will ever have." Aubrey moaned as she bit into one and nodded.

"Okay, point taken, you win," agreed Aubrey.

"Wow, Aubrey Posen never caves that quickly. These donuts are miracle workers. Let's see if they will make her tell me what's going on," she said before taking a bite of hers.

"What do you mean," asked Aubrey as she averted her eyes from Stacie's, causing the brunette to smirk.

"You know I am observant," reminded Stacie as she glanced down at Aubrey's hand. Aubrey put her donut down on her plate and wiped her hands before shifting to face her. She showed her ring finger and shrugged.

"How long? When," asked Stacie.

"We finalized it last week."

"So that night you called me…"

"Was the night I moved out of the house…and told my dad the truth." Stacie's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Wait, you told him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to complicate things. We were finally in a place where you could look at me without being angry anymore and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, I didn't think I had the right to drop all of that on you, not over the phone. I have screwed so many things up with us and I hate myself for it."

"Bree…"

"All I want is for you to be happy and…well…if Lexi makes you happy…"

"Lexi is gone. She moved to London," confessed Stacie and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I mean you are…were...married and you are right. Things between us have been good."

"What happened? Wait, did she take the position EJ was talking about?"

"Yea, she did."

"I can't believe she would just do that though or that EJ would even…"

"I told him to offer it to her. Things between us hadn't been good for a while. Lexi has always wanted more with us. She wanted to move in together and move forward, but I always hesitated. I told myself it was because I needed to go slow, but it was more than that. She was holding herself back for me and I didn't want that for her, so I told him to offer it to her. She deserved it, but did ask me to go with her. Of course I couldn't, I mean I have Rad Tech and I plan on moving to L.A. soon. It wasn't going to work and honestly, it never was. But, back to you now, you told your dad. How did that go?" She pulled her into her arms when she saw the tears already forming. Aubrey pulled her closer and sighed.

"How I expected it to go," she whispered. Stacie kissed the top of her head.

"I am so sorry."

"It is okay. Really, it is. It hurt at first a lot, but it hurt more hiding everything about myself. I wasn't being a good person. I would drink a lot and I was lying to everyone around me. I even lied to you. We were…well…he was trying for kids, but I never stopped taking my birth control."

"Why would you lie about that to me? I wasn't exactly rooting for you to have a kid with him."

"I felt guilty and I couldn't face why I was doing it. The truth is I want to be a mother so much and I told myself the love of a child would outweigh the lack of love in my marriage, but it wasn't true. I realized I couldn't bring a child into a home built on lies. I didn't want our kid to grow up and later find out their mom never really loved their dad the way she should. He found the pills and stayed with his parents for a while, but I was the one to end it. He wanted to come back and for us to go to counseling after."

"Of course the guy had to be a saint," grumbled Stacie.

"I told you he was a good man. I told him I didn't want that though. He asked if there was someone else and I told him the truth."

"Which is," asked Stacie as she felt her heart thundering in her chest. Aubrey reached out for her hand and Stacie laced their fingers together.

"I told him I have spent my entire life not going for what I want and I couldn't do it anymore, especially after it cost me everything." Stacie used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear from Aubrey's cheek as the blonde leaned into her touch.

"And yet here we are, both single, and finally talking to each other like I know we have both wanted for a while now. What do you want, Bree?"

"For you to forgive me." Stacie smiled adoringly at her.

"I already have, what else do you want?" Aubrey didn't hesitate to capture her lips in a passionate kiss and Stacie moaned as she deepened it. Aubrey straddled her waist and grinded her hips into Stacie as she peppered kisses on her neck. Stacie's hands slid underneath Aubrey's skirt and Aubrey whimpered when Stacie cupped her backside.

"Bedroom," Stacie asked between kisses and Aubrey quickly nodded. She stood up and pulled Stacie up to her, kissing her tenderly again. Stacie led her up the stairs and giggled when Aubrey pinned her against the wall.

"I missed you so much," said Stacie as Aubrey placed her thigh in between her legs.

"I missed you too," said Aubrey as she made quick work of Stacie's dress and tossed it aside. She moaned when she saw Stacie's bare breasts.

"I knew you weren't wearing a bra," she whispered and Stacie gasped as the blonde sucked a nipple into her mouth. Aubrey pressed her thigh against her and Stacie grinded against it.

"Bree, I'm not going to make it if you keep doing that," she whimpered and moaned when Aubrey smirked.

"Good," she whispered before sliding her hand into Stacie's panties causing the brunette to let out a cry of pleasure as Aubrey plunged two fingers inside of her. She rode them deeply, wanting to hold out and yet needing to feel Aubrey as much as possible. Stacie cried out Aubrey's name as a powerful orgasm washed over her and Aubrey watched through hooded eyes as Stacie rode out the pleasure. She kissed her teasingly, nipping at her lip and nuzzling her neck as Stacie came down from the high. They both giggled when Stacie reversed their positions and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey there, Hunter," teased Aubrey and Stacie passionately kissed her.

"Bedroom, now," Stacie practically growled and Aubrey happily nodded. She sighed in relief when they finally made it to the room and Stacie pulled her onto the bed. Stacie crawled up her body, placing kisses up her stomach as she hiked up Aubrey's skirt. Aubrey helped her strip off her blouse as Stacie gazed into her eyes adoringly.

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too. I always have," whispered Aubrey before tenderly kissing her. Stacie cupped Aubrey's bare breasts and smiled.

"Great minds think alike," she teased and Aubrey bit her lip as Stacie sucked and teased her nipples. She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening and moaned as she bucked her hips up to meet Stacie's.

"I need you now, baby," whimpered Aubrey and Stacie winked at her before pulling off Aubrey's lace panties. It was Aubrey's turn to cry out as Stacie buried her face between her legs and tasted her the way she fantasized doing again for so long. Aubrey spread her legs for her even more and gripped the sheets as Stacie slipped two fingers inside of her. She used her other hand to bundle up Aubrey's skirt as the quivering blonde tried not to orgasm.

"Come for me," moaned Stacie, knowing how close Aubrey was to the edge.

"I want it…fuck…I need it…to last…so fucking long," whimpered Aubrey as Stacie plunged her fingers inside of her and lapped at her folds.

"This is the first of many tonight baby," assured Stacie and Aubrey screamed her name when Stacie sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves aching to be touched. Her toes curled as she climaxed and gushed around Stacie's fingers, only coming down after another orgasm crashed into her. Stacie sighed happily and peppered kisses back up Aubrey's body before pulling the skirt the rest of the way off. She rested in between her legs and Aubrey nuzzled her neck.

"I love you so much. I need you, Stace," whispered Aubrey and Stacie tenderly kissed her. They stayed like that, reveling in post-coital bliss, until Stacie felt Aubrey's hips began grinding into hers again.

"Shower," asked Stacie and Aubrey happily nodded.

"God I love you," giggled Aubrey as Stacie pulled her toward her bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Five Years Later*

Stacie smiled at her computer screen as Lexi finished updating her on the promising trials she was doing at the Conrad Industries facilities in London. The two had been speaking on conference calls for the past month after Lexi encountered some issues resolving a formula for her research. Stacie was surprised when her mother called her and asked her to work with Lexi on troubleshooting the issue, but she agreed as long as it didn't interfere with her work.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right. I was focusing on the wrong components," said Lexi.

"It happens to the best of us, especially when we are so invested in getting it right. Sometimes an outside perspective helps and I am happy I was able to be that for you."

"Thank you and happy birthday, by the way. It is your 30th, right? Any plans?"

"Well, we are having a party at the house tonight and then my parents are going to watch the kids so Bree and I can go to a spa the rest of the weekend."

"I can't believe you have two kids already."

"Trust me, I can't either. The twins are a handful, but they are the best handful I could ever ask for. I hear congratulations are in order for you as well. Have you set a date?" Lexi blushed, but smiled as she showed her engagement ring.

"Not yet, but I hope to soon. Lindsay wants a destination wedding, but I am not so sure. They can be expensive."

"True, but you deserve it. Besides, I am sure if you show my parents the great work you have accomplished this year, your bonus will cover the expenses. I will be sure to put in…" Before she could finish her sentence, Aubrey sauntered into her office wearing a long black coat and stilettos. Stacie's eyes widened.

"Put in…um…a good word for you. I just remembered I have to go….work on…something," said Stacie as Aubrey locked the door.

"Tell Aubrey I said hello," giggled Lexi and Stacie's eyes widened.

"What? Why would you say…no….I have…there's a scheduled thing…"

"You have a tell when it comes to her. Your eyes light up anytime you mention her and I am guessing by how nervous you suddenly got, she is there. Hi Aubrey," called Lexi and Stacie smiled sheepishly when Aubrey walked around the desk and waved at the screen.

"Hey Lexi," giggled Aubrey.

"Well, as fun as this is, I will talk to you later. Bye," Stacie rushed out before quickly signing off and closing her computer. Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

"I love how easily we make you squirm when we talk to each other."

"It's weird. I mean how would you feel if Dean and I were all chummy?"

"That wouldn't happen. I am pretty sure he hates you."

"That's not the point…what do you mean he hates me? I didn't do anything!" Aubrey gave her a look and Stacie huffed.

"Hey, if anything, I should hate him."

"You do. That is the first time you have said his name in years."

"And the last, I can't stand that guy. How does he even know about me though?"

"He is still close with my dad. They talk all the time. Besides, we both knew deep down my heart was never in it. I am sure it didn't take many conversations with my father to figure out why." Stacie grinned as she spun her chair around to face Aubrey.

"Oh yea, what needed to be figured out? That you have the hots for chicks," teased Stacie and Aubrey giggled as Stacie pulled her over to stand in between her legs.

"One chick in particular, she is quite sexy and has a birthday today."

"Oh really, did you get her anything?"

"Well, we have a house full of people at the moment, which meant no morning sex…"

"A travesty, utterly ridiculous," grumbled Stacie.

"So I figured I should make it up to her in her office," explained Aubrey as she untied the coat to reveal black lingerie underneath. Stacie licked her lips and nodded as Aubrey straddled her waist.

"Happy birthday, baby," whispered Aubrey before teasingly kissing her. Stacie moaned and hoisted her onto the desk, ready to make up for the lack of morning sex she was craving.

A couple of hours later, Aubrey and Stacie entered their home expecting to be met by their son and daughter, but instead the house was quiet. They could vaguely hear the sounds of laughter coming from the backyard and both smiled when they saw the twins swimming with EJ and Derek while Helen and Eric took pictures of them. Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Your brothers are such great uncles. I couldn't ask for a better family, Stace. After I told my father everything, I thought I would never have a chance to have something like this again."

"Our family is pretty awesome. I think we should keep them."

"Definitely," giggled Aubrey.

"Your dad has come around though." Aubrey sighed.

"But I still don't know if it is a good idea. I know he loves the twins, but he is unreliable and they need stability and…"

"They have all the love and stability they could ever need. Trent won't change that. At the end of the day, it is you and me. We will always be there for them, so the only question is do you want your dad in your life?"

"I don't know anymore. I am glad we can talk on the phone more and he is trying to make amends but I spent so much of my life worrying about what he thought of me. I don't want that ever again."

"Good because you don't need his approval. You know where I stand on this. It is your choice. As long as he is respectful in our home and good to our babies, I can take him or leave him so…looks like they spotted us," whispered Stacie and Aubrey giggled as the twins squealed in delight.

"Momma, mommy," they began shouting from the pool and Stacie sighed happily as she opened the backdoor.

"There are our babies, you having fun," asked Stacie as she and Aubrey sat down in two of the lounge chairs.

"We were until you got home, old lady," said EJ as he handed Hayden to Helen, who wrapped him in a big towel. Derek handed Bella to Eric, who wrapped her up as well.

"You are older than me, you dork," laughed Stacie.

"Yea, but you have a wife and kids while I am still an eligible bachelor," teased EJ.

"Aw, is that what you tell yourself to not be sad about checking the single box on your social media profiles?" EJ stuck his tongue out at her and she playfully glared at him before giving Hayden her full attention.

"Come here, bubba," she cooed and showered him with kisses when Helen placed him in her arms. Aubrey cuddled Bella close to her and dried her off before placing her daughter in Stacie's other arm. Hayden giggled when Aubrey blew on his belly.

"Today is momma's birthday. You ready to party," she asked and Stacie smiled as the twins began dancing in her lap.

"Oh no, don't tell me you are teaching them how to dance," teased Stacie.

"And what if I am," challenged Aubrey.

"Then I will have your best friend come over and undo whatever nonsense you teach them. You are my love, my heart, but you dance like a white girl from the 80s." Aubrey gasped dramatically.

"First off, how dare you? The 80s were amazing. Second, I am a wonderful dancer."

"Oh yea baby, your dance moves are aca-awesome," teased Stacie. Helen kissed her daughter's cheek and Eric gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, my love," said Helen.

"I, for one, think you are a great dancer, Aubrey," said Eric and Stacie smirked.

"He is only saying that because compared to his moves, you are," said Stacie and Eric chuckled.

"I don't have to be a cool dancer. I just have to be a cool grandpa," he reminded. Helen shook her head in amusement.

"And that you are. Bree, do you want to help me in the kitchen," asked Helen and Aubrey beamed with happiness.

"Definitely, we'll be inside if you need us," said Aubrey before giving Stacie a sweet kiss. Stacie looked at her mother over her shoulder.

"I am watching you two. No Stacie gossip," warned Stacie and her mother scoffed.

"That's the best gossip," teased Helen as Aubrey laughed. Eric sat down beside his daughter and held out his arms to Bella. The two-year-old happily reached for him and he snuggled up close to her.

"I remember when you were this little," he said and Stacie smiled at their interaction as Hayden began to fall asleep in her arms.

"Did they take a nap," she asked and Eric smiled sheepishly as he pointed at EJ and Derek.

"It's their faults," he said quickly and Derek's jaw dropped.

"You traitor," called Derek from the pool and Stacie sighed.

"It is fine. There will be so much going on tonight that they'll be exhausted by bedtime. They can take a quick nap," said Stacie. She kissed Hayden's hair and rocked him as he cuddled closer to her. Bella's eyes began to droop in her grandfather's arms as well. While Aubrey always knew she wanted to be a mother, Stacie was surprised by how much it was second nature to her. After finally becoming an official couple, Aubrey and Stacie moved in together. Aubrey relocated to Portland and was more than happy to have a fresh start after the divorce. She and her father didn't speak after she left Georgia and he was not in attendance when the couple got married a year later. Once the Rad Tech research facilities were completed, Stacie and Aubrey moved to Los Angeles. They were happy to find a house in a neighborhood close to Beca and Chloe's and often were around their best friends.

The couple knew they wanted children and reciprocal in vitro fertilization became their method of choice. Both wanted to be part of the process, so after choosing an anonymous sperm donor, Stacie's eggs were used to make embryos and transferred into Aubrey's uterus. At first, Aubrey was worried the process would be difficult since she was older, but her pregnancy went smoothly. What neither of them were prepared for was finding out they were having twins. While twins ran in Stacie's family, it never crossed her mind that it would be a possibility. Isabella Elizabeth Conrad and Hayden Eric Conrad were born two weeks after Stacie and Aubrey's wedding anniversary and the two-year-olds were a beautiful handful. Stacie smiled down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms before glancing over at Bella sleeping soundly. She never realized how fulfilling motherhood would be, but couldn't imagine her life any other way. The sound of her wife and mother laughing from the kitchen made her roll her eyes.

"What are we going to do with those two," asked Stacie and Eric winked at her.

"You know it will only get worse once Chloe gets here. I swear the three of them are trouble."

"And to think mom didn't even like Bree at first," said EJ as he got out of the pool and dried off. Eric chuckled as he remembered when his wife found out Stacie was with Aubrey again.

"She was adamant she wouldn't like her when she first came over to the house, but that last about an hour," said Eric.

"If that," chuckled Derek and Stacie sighed dreamily.

"Bree can make anyone fall in love with her when she tries. She was really nervous that night though. Now we can't get the two of them apart," said Stacie as they heard more laughter. Eric smiled serenely as he looked back toward the house.

"Once your mom realized all Aubrey had lost out on, she couldn't stay upset. I never was. I can't imagine a world where I would practically disown any of you because of who you love and that is saying something because EJ doesn't have the best taste in women." Stacie had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter and not wake up Hayden. Derek buried his face in his towel to do the same, but EJ dramatically clutched at his chest.

"That's just cold, old man," said EJ and Eric winked at his son.

"But seriously, your mom has always had a big heart and when she realized not only had Aubrey's father abandoned her, but she had to grow up without a mother, she was a goner," said Eric and Stacie nodded in agreement. Helen was very vocal about her concerns about Aubrey when Stacie first told her they were back together, but after that first day, she and Aubrey had been close. Stacie smiled at her family and hugged her son, realizing just how lucky she was.

That evening, the house was full of their friends and family for Stacie's 30th birthday bash. All the Bellas flew in for the night and many planned on staying the weekend to explore Los Angeles. Many of Stacie and Aubrey's friends from work were in attendance as well and all of them were absolutely in love with the twins. Hayden and Bella got plenty of attention and as Stacie predicted after tons of playing and dancing the toddlers were fast asleep by the time the party really began. Stacie and Aubrey were grateful the twins were heavy sleepers just like Stacie was because everyone was enjoying the festivities. The couple along with Beca and Chloe were sitting outside by the pool and Chloe checked the video feed on her phone of the kids' room again.

"Chlo, the three of them are fine," assured Beca and Chloe sighed.

"I know. I just want to make sure we can hear them if they wake up," said Chloe and Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. We have our watches synced to the cameras. If they start talking or crying, we will know," assured Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"We are such old ladies now. Bec, did you ever think when you arrived at Barden you would be out here in L.A. with your wife, two best friends, and the kids," asked Stacie and Beca smirked.

"Definitely not," said Beca before taking a sip of her beer.

"I did," said Chloe and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Yea right," said Stacie and Chloe scoffed.

"I did. The moment I saw Beca, I knew we would end up together and since her dream was to be in L.A., I would be in L.A. with her. I knew you two would eventually figure it out too. It is like I told Becs. You were always totes endgame," assured Chloe.

"She did actually say that. After Aubrey's bachelorette party, I wasn't sure you two would ever get together and I was done trying to meddle. We both agreed that you two needed to figure it out on your own, but Chloe always said it would happen."

"There is no way you could have known that," said Stacie.

"Sure I did and I can prove it. CR, Amy, come here," called Chloe. Cynthia Rose and Amy got up from the table they were at with Emily, Lilly, Flo, Jessica, and Ashley and made their way over.

"What up, ginger? We're busy, so make it snappy," said Amy.

"Yea, we are about to whoop some ass in beer pong," said Cynthia Rose.

"How did you find stuff to play…you know what, never mind. I learned a long time ago to not ask questions," said Aubrey. Stacie tenderly kissed her wife.

"It is the only way to stay sane," agreed Stacie.

"What have I always said about Stacie and Aubrey," asked Chloe and Amy thought for a minute.

"That Aubrey was totally a bottom," said Amy.

"Chloe," shrieked Aubrey as Stacie and Beca shook with mirth.

"Besides that," said Chloe unfazed by her friend's outrage.

"For the record, it's 50/50," said Aubrey.

"Cool story bro," said Amy.

"It is true. It is none of your business, but true," assured Aubrey.

"Really Hunter," asked Cynthia Rose and Stacie grinned cheekily as she nodded.

"That's how I knew we were meant to be. The Hunter is only willing to submit to her," said Stacie and Cynthia Rose gave an impressed nod.

"I see you, Bree," said Cynthia Rose.

"That's not what I was even talking about. What else have I always said about them," asked Chloe.

"You mean that they are destined and will always find their way back to each other," said Cynthia Rose.

"Yea, all that sappy crap like the soft, mushy center of Bhloe that you are. Don't worry, Short Stack. We still love you for your hard exterior," added Amy and Beca shook her head in amusement as she flipped Amy off. Amy blew her a kiss and Chloe smiled smugly.

"Exactly, Beca and I were destined and so were Aubrey and Stacie. Totes endgame," repeated Chloe and Aubrey smiled lovingly at her wife as their friends nodded in agreement. She kissed her before holding up her glass in a toast.

"To endgame then," said Aubrey and they all toasted to that. Aubrey pulled Stacie into her arms and sighed happily before tenderly kissing her again. She never thought she would have the love of her life and their amazing family, but it all did feel like it was written in the stars.

AN: The End! What did you think? There was a bit more angst than I am used to writing but it felt necessary for the storyline. I hope you enjoyed the eventual Staubrey Love!


End file.
